Lies or truth
by Enjoy
Summary: Mais de quel choix pourrait-il s'acquitter ?


**Titre** : Lies or truth.

**Auteur** : Enjoy

**Situation au niveau de la série** : Peut s'apparenter à lui suite du 5x06.

**Spoilers **: Aucun si vous avez vu le début de la saison 5 (jusqu'à l'épisode 6 donc)

**Résumé **: Un acte peut parfois bouleverser.

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un mensonge, mais qu'est-ce un mensonge ? Une simple assertion, qui, persuadant de sa sincère vérité que l'on n'oserait remettre en cause, ne relève aucun soupçon quant à son authenticité ? Une protection ne cachant qu'une bienveillance veillant à préserver un semblable d'une atteinte qui pourrait lui causer un préjudice, un mal dont il aurait peine à se remettre, un bouleversement qui ne servirait qu'à lui faire perdre pied ? Ou, peut-être plus couramment que ce que nous semblons nous l'avouer, une protection faisant office de carapace pour nous préserver de plausibles maux qui pourraient être amenés à nous frapper de plein fouet ?

La vérité, mais qu'est-ce la vérité ? Un aveu faisant de nous une bien meilleure personne, et qui, soulageant notre conscience parsemée de fautes indélébiles, nous ôte ces quelques chaînes qui, non contentes de nous lier pieds et mains, arrivent à nous briser le peu de souffle qu'il pouvait nous rester ? Un devoir justifiant une juste cause résultant, ni plus ni moins, que d'une redevance envers une tiers personne, mélangeant à la fois crainte et sentiment de sécurité ? Ou simplement un trait de caractère qui, en dépit ou non de notre volonté, entraîné par l'élan de notre pensée, nous amène, au grand dam de certains, à ne pas fléchir à cet étrange sentiment de franchise qui semble nous avoir envahi ?

Ces questions, Grégory House se les étaient déjà posées, et il était certain d'avoir trouvé les réponses à y apporter. C'était bien entendu évident : seuls de profonds imbéciles auraient été incapables de répondre à une question aussi simple, pensait-il.

Assis à son bureau, les mains calées sur sa canne où reposait sa tête, s'ennuyant monstrueusement, il réfléchissait. A quoi ? Le regard limpide perdu dans les abysses profondes de cette pièce où il passait le plus clair de son temps, il ne savait même pas. Quoique si, peut-être était-il en train de penser à la prochaine combine qu'il pourrait mettre en œuvre pour tenter, encore une nouvelle fois, d'emmerder Cuddy. Emmerder Cuddy ... mais quel plaisir n'était-ce pas que de rendre sa patronne rouge de colère en enchaînant des plans aussi machiavéliques les uns que les autres ! Il jubilait chaque fois qu'il la voyait lui foncer dessus, et surtout, grand rituel auquel il ne manquait jamais, adoptait un regard malicieux et son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres, ne cherchant ni plus ni moins, qu'à redoubler son état de furie.

Voilà à quoi pouvait se résumer leurs altercations. Il aimait ça, il devait bien l'avouer. Il l'appréciait, elle, son caractère, et sa manière de l'accepter tel qu'il était, il devait bien s'en accommoder. Et cette situation le satisfaisait pleinement : tumultueuse, distrayante, et surtout sans prise de tête. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour laisser House dans une situation bien plus que confortable, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas sans l'arranger.

Mais depuis ce baiser, ce contact, cette chose qu'il l'avait mis dans une situation qu'il considérait comme une position de faiblesse, tout était différent, tout avait changé. C'en était l'acte qui avait décidé à mettre fin à ce petit jeu qui durait depuis fort longtemps, trop longtemps peut-être. Quoique leur relation n'était pas à plaindre. Mouvementée, certes, mais non pas à plaindre, arrivée au point de devoir subir tant de changements si déroutants, qu'ils en arriveraient même à vous en donner le vertige. Le problème qui se présenta alors à lui est qu'il n'était bien évidemment pas habitué à être confronté à ce genre de situation : que faire dans ces cas-là ? Quelle voie choisir ?

Un mensonge ? Lui affirmer que tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, n'ayant ressenti aucune sensation lorsqu'ils s'étaient avancés l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant quelques secondes suivant ce geste fort ? Dire qu'il regrettait ce geste, la désabusant en lui précisant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, faisant ce mouvement de jambe qui entraîna les conséquences qu'il y connaissait ? Ou plus couramment, protéger ses arrières, précisant qu'il ne se serait jamais présenté au pas de sa porte sans arrière pensée, simulant une quelconque compréhension pour parvenir ses fins, comme il avait l'habitude de si bien le faire ?

La vérité ? Lui avouer qu'il n'était pas resté totalement indifférent à ce contact intense qui les avait lier durant ces quelques secondes qu'il n'oubliera probablement jamais, repensant sans répit à cette scène qui les avait, d'un certain coté, tout deux changés ? La remercier de ces quelques moments, qu'il pourrait peut-être qualifier de bonheur, gracieusement offerts par une des personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur, pénétrant chacun dans l'espace interdit qu'ils semblaient avoir tracé autour d'eux ? Ou simplement dévoiler sa plus grande sincérité, lui avouant ce qu'il était en mesure de ressentir, ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, lui parler de ce besoin qu'il avait de la savoir à ses cotés, en sécurité ?

Il ne savait pas, sa pensée perdu au beau milieu de sa conscience.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva, s'arrêtant sans hésitation au seuil de la porte de son diagnosticien, restant plantée là pendant ces secondes qui leur parurent interminables. Elle s'engouffra enfin dans son bureau, avança encore de quelques pas et s'arrêta de nouveau.

Il se regardèrent, n'osant même pas une parole qui serait parvenue à les sortir de cette frustration. Cela ne pouvait que leur venir en aide, mais rien n'y faisait, ils restaient figé, ne se trouvant qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Désarmés, voici l'état dans lequel tout deux se trouvait, et, gênée par la situation qui s'offrait à elle, Cuddy tourna les talons et entreprit de nouveau de passer cette porte qui la séparait d'un plausible échange.

Il se leva, l'interpellant :

_ Wait !

Elle se figea net.

Il s'avança, et parcouru d'un étrange frisson, le lui révéla enfin :

_ I need you ...

_Rien n'est plus certain qu'un destin à portée de main. Lies or truth, une solution en est toujours donnée._

**The end**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hop ! Chose promise, chose due : voici donc ma deuxième fic, d'un autre genre. Je suis consciente qu'elle va surement déplaire à certains, mais bon, sait-on jamais. Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu ma première fic, et bien sûr, grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review. Heureuse de constater que des personnes l'aient apprécié.

La même pour celle-ci ? Review please =)


End file.
